Animals
by xxNatsu-chanxx
Summary: A Oneshot Drabble based on the chorus of "Animals" by Maroon 5. It really seems like a Natsu thing after all. NALU! "He knew that they were playing as Animals." A game of chase; of prey and predator. After all, Lucy was worth every second of his life; and she would always be his. "Mine"


**Animals:**

**Natsu-chan: Hey guys!~ I'm on a roll of inspiration! So this one is based off Maroon 5's Animals if you haven't guessed. Just the chorus to be honest. Just because it would fit a Natsu. And it's still rated T and not M. Mostly cause I'm certain I'm going to be terrible at writing that kinda stuff. But anyways, enjoy!~**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ALL CREDITS TO HIRO MASHIMA. (If I owned Fairy Tail, NaLu would be happening. ;-;)**_

_~Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive~_

Natsu stared at the forest around him and continued to run through it with all his might. Searching around, he decided that he was going to hunt down his slightly terrified girlfriend who hid herself well amongst the trees.

She was playing with a dragon though.

She should know that she was going to lose. She should just give in. That's what he thought anyways. He knew what was going on, and he was in control. But nothing seemed better and more appetizing than a good game of chase. And with the prize being his sweet and quite tempting girlfriend, Natsu saw no need to hold back in the slightest.

_~Just like animals, animals, animals, mals.~_

_~ Baby you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals, mals~_

Sniffing the air delicately so he wouldn't startle her with the sharp intake, he could smell her scent intertwining with the scents of nature; pine, maple, mud and musk, and something that was essentially Lucy. Maybe it was the scent of the stars, or maybe it was the scent of spirit. The tinge of vanilla, the tinge of something primal. Something she had no control over.

He lamented over the fact she smelled so delicious. It made him want to consume or all so much more which in turn, made him seek her harder and faster.

Dying of starvation of his Lucy was one thing, but dying during his mating season was truly cruel. She had to know that she was his mate and he _needed_ her to give herself to him. He needed Lucy.

Not just for consumption, but for life. She was his, and he wanted to mark her as his own. Make sure everyone knew that she was his property and if anyone _dared_ to even touch her, he'd never let them live. She was _his_.

She ought to know that. He would never hurt her. Even If he was an animal right now, he would never think of hurting her. She was something he cherished. Someone he truly loved with every ounce of life in his body. And he wasn't willing to let her go

Slowly halting, he slowly began to get on all four; crawling towards the unsuspecting blonde. She was crouched behind a bush near a couple of trees. She looked as delicious as when he last saw her.

Still trembling a little, hair dishevelled and eyes scanning around, she looked like a fitting meal for a dragon.

Wincing as his foot hit a twig, his eyes trailed back to his prey. She had turned to his direction, eyes widening and face paling before a blush settled on her cheeks. Looking frantic, she dashed for it.

Taking this as his last chance, he dashed after her, catching up swiftly and finally tackling her to the ground.

"N-Natsu…" she breathlessly whispered while blushing and trying to squirm away.

Smiling a predatory grin at her, he leaned in to claim her lips; feeling smug as she fought it at first but lost to his persuasive and dominative demeanour.

Becoming immersed in her, he started to lose control of himself, giving into his animalistic side and biting her neck; stamping her with his mark.

Lucy flinched and bit her lip in fear; but soon relaxed into the feeling of easiness and togetherness. She knew Natsu wouldn't hurt her. She knew what he was going through.

Natsu smiled down at her after, sweetly pecking her lips. _"Mine." _He whispered softly in her ears.

"_Yours."_ She whispered back before hugging him around the neck.

Lifting her up, Natsu walked back with her tightly secure in his arms. Finding it difficult to control himself any more than he already has, he kissed her again and again. Not a care in the world about the looks of the people of Magnolia would give them as they would see them as they were; covered in twigs, mud and leaves.

He didn't have a care in the world for anything; but his mate, his prey; in his arms.

What's more; he knew that they both were playing a dangerous game.

He knew that they were playing as _animals. _

_~Just like animals, animals, animals-mals~_


End file.
